


Dolly's New Job

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Dolly is discussing her new job with her cousin.





	Dolly's New Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Story Works "New Job" challenge

“I’m not sure about this new job, Annie,” the girl said to her cousin.  They’d met on their afternoon off.

“What’s wrong with it, Dolly?” Annie replied.

“You know you said it was too good to be true?”

“Being paid twice the usual rate.”  Annie nodded.

“I think you may well be right.”

“Why, have you had to have your hair cut, or wear a special dress?”

“Sort of.  I have to wear my hair tied back and I’ve been given an apron to wear.”

“That’s the same for me.  But that’s all part of being a housemaid.  Are you writing out long lists of things?”

“Only cleaning materials, there do seem to be a lot of those needed.”

“I can see how that can be a problem, since no doubt you’ll be doing the cleaning.”

“I don’t mind hard work, at least I’m being paid for it.”

“Are the people horrible to you?”

“No, the housekeeper’s okay.  I mean you know what housekeepers are like.”

Annie nodded fervently; it didn’t do to get on the wrong side of the housekeeper where she worked on a bad day.

“And one of the gentlemen is very polite,” Dolly continued.  “The other one’s a bit strange though.  On Monday I was sent up with some lunch for him and he didn’t eat any of it – it was all exactly as I’d left it on the tray.  And yesterday morning there was a horrible smell coming from the rooms.  Mrs Hudson, that’s the housekeeper, was cross, but that’s understandable, I think.  And then when I went up to clean in the afternoon there were some stains I couldn’t remove.  I thought she’d be cross with me, but she just sighed and thanked me for doing my best.”

“Oh, that is strange.”

“Do you think it’s safe for me to keep working there?”

“I should think so, for the moment.  Your job’s in Baker Street, isn’t it?  What could possibly happen there?”

 


End file.
